Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to cleat footwear for soccer sports and the like. More specifically in a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a unique cleat configuration designed optimally for specific movements on a grass playing field.
Description of the Prior Art
Shoes and a large majority of footwear generally comprise an upper (e.g. made from leather) coupled to a sole, for example from rubber or man-made material. A foot of a human can generally be sub-divided into a forward phalanx region and a mid-forward metatarsal region, an arch region and heel portion.
Athletic footwear comprising cleats configured to an outer sole have been known for ages for use on playing fields. However, improvements in design have been minimal and largely limited to the materials and manufacturing thereof, and not to the specific design and configuration of the product itself. One such design improvement was proposed by Auger, et al. and assigned to Nike Inc., and entitled “Article of Footwear Having a Regional Cleat Configuration,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,410 and awarded patent protection in 2006.
According to Auger and his co-inventors, conventional cleats for soccer interfere with the flexibility and movement of the phalanges bones and metatarsal bones of a wear's foot. In other words, the typical cleat configurations of that time will provide traction but however interfere with the athlete's running sequence.
The present invention however approaches the issues of optimum design a bit differently. Instead, the optimum design will provide directional traction (i.e. cutting), while further providing start/stop capability (i.e. first get-off step, acceleration and deceleration). Also, the present invention seeks to perform these functions with reduced drag as to not interfere with the athlete's running sequence, top speed and side to side kicking movements through playing surface comprising natural grass.
Another more recent example is provided by Baker et al. also assigned to Nike Inc., entitled “Cleat Assembly,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,442 and awarded patent protection in 2013. According to Baker and his co-inventors, the grip of a cleat coupled to a playing surface also provides resistance for a wearer to propel himself or herself in a desired direction. Further, cleats of exert a force against the playing surface that provides a resistance to allow the wearer to move in the desired direction without stopping. Accordingly, a wearer may move in a lateral and/or longitudinal direction by pushing against the force of the cleat's grip with the playing surface.
Baker continues that they believe there remains a need in the art for cleat design that provides traction, while still allowing the wearer to move in a desired direction while also providing a level of stability. The present invention has similar virtuous goals, however, approached differently. To date no other design has effectively sought to increase a surface area on a side of a cleat while minimizing a total volume thereof. Additionally, the Baker solution seems inappropriate for soccer, because soccer cleats should be rotationally aligned for movement in a multitude of direction, which Baker apparently is not.
In light of the above design objectives, the present invention aims to provide an optimum cleat geometry, as well as advanced design for specific regions of the foot such as the phalanx and metatarsal regions having an instep and an outer step, in addition to a heel region. The present invention further provides a cleat designed by an athlete with an athlete in mind having an improved upper portion limited to covering approximately the first two toes and the instep portion covering the phalanx and metatarsal regions of the big toe. The improved cleat further has an upper for the purpose of adding power in kicking a soccer ball. It is yet further an additional object of the present invention to provide a design having a plurality of cleats with sub-systems that are equally spaced.